lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fingowin/Our first server buildings
Hey everyone! Two days ago me and my and some other staff members startet working on our new server project called Helden von Mittelerde (german for heroes of middle earth). This is a german roleplay/building server with some mmorpg elements. On of these elements are the "hot spots". These are citys or important locations of the different factions, which you can explore and where you will find different game and story related features, like captains and traders form the lotr mod but also special traders and and quests. Why quests? When we startet planning we wanted roleplay and exploring to be an important part of the game but after the first tests we recognized that just a back story and some role play related mods will not bring such a feeling we had playing popular rpgs like Skyrim or SWTOR. So we decided to implement the story into the game in a very elegant way. So the only way we had was adding longer dialog based questlines for every faction. During these questlines the player will be different chravters like an soldier of Arnor, an orc of the morgul vale or a young recruit of the rangers..... While the player is exploring the world of middle earth he will get an in dept look at the everyday life of the different people in middle earth and he will learn a lot about the backstory of these lands which are now in the fifth age. Every quest and the server will be in german! Let's move on to what I wanted to show you! In the last two days we started working on four of the fifteen hot spots planned. I am working on the shire hot spot of which I have some screenshots for you. The other ones already beeing worked on are the mordor/morgul valley hot spot, the misty mountain orc hot spot and the rohan hot spot of which I have a screen too. 2016-11-23_21.44.03.png|the first buildings of the server 2016-11-23_21.45.11.png|one part fo the market place 2016-11-23_21.45.17.png|the warehouse from the inside 2016-11-23_21.45.07.png|the market stalls 2016-11-23_21.44.48.png|the main room of the post office 2016-11-23_21.44.44.png|the office of the post office 2016-11-23_21.44.55.png|the storage of the post office with many letters All these builds are made by myself with some help and a lot of feedback of my friend Yoshkus. Of course there will be a lot more buildings but that's what i did the las two days. Actually it's very hard for me to build on a server because if someone is going to explore my buildings I want everything to be perfect what it will never be. So I do my best and put a lot of work in the very little details. I hope you'll like it ;) 2016-11-23_19.49.21.png|the rohan chief tent build by ganbor 2016-11-23_19.49.17.png|some other tents by ganbor too These rohan tents are build by my friend ganbor. If you want to give him feedback too, post it right here. I will send him the link, so that he can read it! Thanks for your time! Feel free to give me your opinion on the buildings and the server idea! lg Fingowin Category:Blog posts